


Prompt: Alone

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, beebo help us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Original Zari teases John about new Zari. John is emo about it.
Relationships: John Constantine & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Tumblr Fics and Fun with Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Prompt: Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had a super long day, and my tension headache and anti-anxiety meds are kicking in, but I wanted to post this before the next prompt post.

"Well, well, well, John Constantine. I can hardly believe my eyes. Mister 'l walk my path alone' seems to have found someone to walk with. Maybe one day I'll process the fact that in an alternate reality you and I are dating. probably not today." 

John chuckled and fiddled with lighter. Absently, she realized he must've quit smoking and she wondered if it had something to do her other self. 

"It's early days yet love. She'll probably get tired of my bullshite soon enough." John said. She could tell he believed that. He was better now, maybe. Zari thought he had found some peace. But demons tended to resurface and he was better at battling the literal demons than his figurative ones. Still, he seemed to really care for Other Zari.

"I know myself John, even if she isn't me, exactly. We have the same tells. I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not looking, and, John?" 

"Yeah, Love?" 

"Just let her call you on your bullshit now and then and tell her how you feel." 

"Oh, like it's that easy," John shot back. 

"No John," Zari smiled, but she felt it was tight. "It's that hard."


End file.
